hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9
<-----'Season 8' Season 10 -----> The ninth season of Hawaii Five-0. It was announced that the series had been renewed for a ninth season on April 18, 2018. The ninth season premiered initially on September 28, 2018 with "Cocoon" and concluded with "Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae" on May 17, 2019. Cast Main * Alex O'Loughlin as Commander Steve McGarrett * Scott Caan as Detective Danny Williams * Ian Anthony Dale as Investigator Adam Noshimuri * Meaghan Rath as Officer Tani Rey * Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega * Beulah Koale as Officer Junior Reigns * Chi McBride as Captain Lou Grover * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola * Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha * Dennis Chun as Sergeant Duke Lukela Recurring * Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Officer Pua Kai * Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo * Laura Mellow as Nalani Lukela * Cidni Romias as Akela Nakahara * Rochelle Aytes as Agent Greer * Zach Sulzbach as Charlie Williams * Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams * Claire van der Boom as Rachel Hollander Guest * Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat * Rosalind Chao as Governor Keiko Mahoe * Clifton Powell as Percy Lee Grover Jr. * Louis Gossett Jr. as Percy Grover * Gladys Knights as Ella Grover * Michelle Hurd as Renee Grover * Chosen Jacobs as William Grover * Eddie Cahill as Carson Rodes * Terry O'Quinn as Joe White * Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins * Chris Vance as Harry Langford * David Keith as Wade Gutches * Joan Collins as Amanda Savage * Taryn Manning as Mary McGarrett * Charlie Saxton as Ricky Schiff * Joey Lawrence as Aaron Wright Spoilers * Season 9 Spoilers Episodes Trivia * On April 18, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a ninth season of H50 along with 10 other series, including the reboot series MacGyver and freshman series S.W.A.T.. * On May 17, 2018 it was confirmed that Hawaii Five-0 would air in the fall and keep its Friday at 9/8c slot. * Ian Anthony Dale is set to return to the series in episode six due to conflicting filming of other CBS television series Salvation in which he is also a series regular. * It was later announced that Louis Gossett Jr. and Gladys Knight are set to guest star in an episode as the father and mother respectively of McBride's character, Lou Grover. * On November 20, 2018 it was announced that Terry O'Quinn would return in the season's mid-season finale, while on December 4, 2018 it was reported that former main cast member Michelle Borth would return for the mid-season premiere. * It was revealed on January 18, 2019 that Joan Collins would be guest starring in an episode as Amanda Savage. * On March 6, 2019, it was reported that former main cast member Taryn Manning, who last appeared as a guest star in the sixth season, would be returning as Mary McGarrett. * Andy Lawrence's brother Joey who appeared as a guest star in the eighth season is expected to return as a guest star in the two-part season final since his other brother Matthew appeared in episode sixteen. Category:Seasons (2010) Category:Season 9 (2010)